


Midnight Whispers

by sarai377



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, OT3, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarai377/pseuds/sarai377
Summary: Chrom catches Robin and Frederick in the act in his tent. 
Chrom/Frederick/mRobin - Consensual OT3





	

Chrom hears soft voices in the stillness of his tent, and awakens. They’re pitched quiet enough that had the voices been in another tent, he wouldn’t have noticed them. But they are in his tent, mere feet away, and all at once he comes awake, a surge of panic rushing through him. He identifies the speakers almost immediately, though, and he relaxes into his bed.

“Frederick…” That’s Robin, sounding stuffy and exhausted.

Chrom recalls, slowly, that Robin has been sick for a few days, and Frederick was beside himself with trying to care for the ill tactician on top of all his other duties. It wasn’t good for Frederick to run himself ragged, and taking care of Robin was pushing him to complete exhaustion. Chrom had demanded that Robin sleep with him, in his tent. Not in the same cot, of course – he knows that Frederick and Robin are together. While he longs to be looked at the same loving way Frederick looks at Robin, or to be cared for as he’d once seen Robin cradling Frederick’s head to his chest, in a rare moment of solitude, he is happy enough for his friends that he wouldn’t dare to take this away from them.

He has spent a great deal of time imagining any number of unlikely situations where they invite him in with them, to experience the light and heat of such a relationship, but he knows that for what it is - fantasy.

His face burns as he recalls his many such dreams, and he peeks his eyes open. He is on his side, facing toward Robin, blankets pulled up almost to his nose – it is a rather cold night. A candle gutters on the small table between their beds, illuminating a dim circle nearby. There's a book fallen haphazardly to the floor, tipping out of Robin's exhausted hands at some point during the night.

Frederick is crouched beside Robin’s cot, wearing just his white shirt, untied, and his slacks. The knight whispers, “I missed you. Can we please…?”

“Chrom’s right there…” Robin whispers back. Frederick’s head comes around to inspect him, and Chrom closes his eyes and does his best to appear as if he was sleeping.

“He’s a sound sleeper,” Frederick says, with confidence. It doesn’t really surprise Chrom that Frederick knows this. Frederick seems to know everything about everyone in the camp.

“Fine,” Robin says, and there’s eager acquiescence in his voice now. “I miss having you cuddle up with me.”

Chrom stifles a brief moment of frustration, at that. He'd brought Robin in here to keep him and Frederick separate, and the two have gone around his wishes.

Chrom peeks his eyes open once more as Frederick rises and sneaks into the cot. He thinks about saying something, but when he looks at them, he pauses.

The way Frederick is getting on top of Robin… Chrom doesn’t think much cuddling is going to happen. Suddenly every sound that Frederick and Robin make seems amplified, and Chrom bites his lower lip in anticipation. Are they really going to do… that… in his tent? With him supposedly sleeping just feet away?

Yes, they are. Frederick even has a small bottle of lube, and Robin sighs as Frederick brings out that bottle and smooths it against Robin’s delicate areas.

Chrom finds himself holding his breath, watching as this unbelievable sight unfolds in front of him. Frederick parts Robin’s legs and reaches between them, and Robin arches up toward Frederick. Robin’s face opens with relief and delight, mouth parting, eyes fluttering closed. Candlelight dances across their faces, casting faint shadows behind them.

The blankets slowly slip down Frederick’s back, exposing a fair bit of skin beneath his shirt, the curve of his backside exposed. He’s already got his pants down. Frederick is nothing if not efficient.

Chrom feels his own erection growing harder and harder as his two closest companions pleasure each other, mere feet from him. It hurts, pressed against his sleep pants, and eventually Chrom reaches down and pulls it free. His hand lingers on his throbbing cock, warmth wrapped around it.

Their whispers turn into soft, heated gasps, and Chrom watches eagerly as Frederick penetrates Robin. He sees Robin’s back arch up against Frederick, can hear the soft whine from Robin’s throat, covered by Frederick’s large hand.

“Shh,” Frederick whispers, and then his visible arm strokes up and down, gripping what must be Robin’s erection.

“Mmmhh,” Robin moans, hushed by Frederick’s other hand.

Chrom strokes himself then, biting his lips hard to keep a sound from squeezing free. He imagines for a moment that they are doing this for him, that they know he's watching, and they are putting on a show. Any moment now Frederick will look his way, that glimmer of knowing almost-mirth in his eyes. Chrom remembers how Frederick had commissioned posters with Chrom’s very naked likeness, and wonders if Frederick kept a copy after promising to burn them all.

For a moment, Chrom closes his eyes, and lets the creaking of the cot and the heavy breathing illuminate his imagination. He presses the back of his hand against his mouth, sealing the sounds he wishes to make inside.

It doesn't take them very long. Robin is exhausted and sick, and probably doesn't have much stamina.

Robin lets out a little mewl that sears right through Chrom. “Fred- ah, wait-” Robin reaches for Frederick’s forearm to tug him away. But Frederick doesn't stop, and Robin orgasms, toes curling. Chrom has to still his own hand, or he’ll spill out too. Robin pants heavily, gasping, fighting to keep his exhalations from being heard. Chrom can't see his face, as it's shadowed by Frederick’s, but Frederick is smiling, his cheeks more defined in the dim lighting.

It is silent for a few moments, and Frederick lowers himself in for a kiss, which Robin gladly accepts.

Chrom is frozen with his own dick in his hands, and he wants to move, but even the shifting of the blankets might be too loud. So he lays there in silence, as the seconds drag on.

“What about… you?” Robin asks, voice already heavy with sleep.

“I'll be fine,” Frederick says. There's more silence, a few moments, and Robin’s breathing evens out.

Frederick stands up and tenderly tucks the blankets up over Robin. His ass is exposed, perfect and touchable, as he bends over Robin’s sleeping form. The knight turns around.

Frederick is well-endowed, and even though he’s just half-hard, now, it is still impressive. Chrom blushes as he thinks about Frederick inserting that into him, how it would feel, how he might moan loud enough to wake Robin -

“Did you enjoy that, milord?” Frederick asks in a soft whisper.

Chrom looks up at Frederick with wide eyes. He can’t speak behind the hard lump of panic in his throat.

“Did you?” Frederick’s tone is neutral, and there’s no hint of what answer he’s looking for in his normally stern face.

Chrom nods, slowly.

Frederick walks over to him and peels the blankets from Chrom’s body. Chrom’s hand is still tight on his cock, and as Frederick exposes him, Chrom can’t look at his eyes. A hot flush of embarrassment runs through him, and he expects a scolding.

Frederick sucks in a breath. Chrom sneaks a glance up at the knight in the near-darkness and sees… desire. Frederick’s flagging cock grows excited again, standing out from the curly dark hair. Desire… for Chrom.

“Milord,” Frederick whispers, voice rough, and then reaches out a hand to run across Chrom’s bare flank. Chrom shudders beneath his hand. He’s never going to hear Frederick say that title without thinking of this moment, again.

Then the cot shifts, as Frederick kneels beside him on it. His intentions are clear.

Chrom reaches out and takes hold of Frederick’s arm, feeling the strength in those muscles bunching beneath his grasp. He pulls, rolling onto his back, and Frederick straddles his thighs. The knight leans over him and comes closer, closer, and then Frederick palms his erection. Chrom lets out all the air captured in his lungs, all at once, back arching beneath that heavy, still-slippery touch.

A small part of Chrom can’t believe this is actually happening, but it is rapidly overwhelmed by his own desires come to life.

The knight hovers over him, one hand going to Chrom’s hair to gently tug, forcing him to meet Frederick’s gaze. He trails his hand deeper into Chrom’s pants, caressing his balls for a few moments, and then his fingers move further to swirl at his entrance.

Chrom closes his eyes and whimpers, but Frederick gives him a shake. “Look at me,” he whispers, and Chrom does. His eyes are a pale green, this close.

Frederick works one finger inside, and Chrom’s eyes lose some of their focus, but he doesn’t look away or close them. It is only after Frederick has two fingers inserted freely that the hand in his hair releases.

Frederick strips off Chrom’s sleep-pants while he lays there, breathless and wanting. “Turn over,” Frederick commands in a low growl, and Chrom scrambles to obey.

On his hands and knees, Chrom lets Frederick lube him up fresh. As Frederick takes hold of his hips and the exquisite feel of Frederick’s head presses against him, Chrom looks across the tent, at Robin.

He sees dark eyes glittering with candlelight. Then Frederick is thrusting inside, as Robin smiles. Chrom groans, and the noise is swiftly caught by Frederick pressing his hand against Chrom’s mouth. A hand which is still slightly tacky from Robin's come. He can taste it on his lips, and it tastes like a forbidden, exotic fruit.

Frederick then presses a hand between Chrom's shoulder blades, lowering his shoulders to the bed and putting his face into the pillow. Chrom’s too loud, but he can’t seem to stop himself from letting out noises as Frederick withdraws until just the tip is inserted, and then thrusts in again.

And then Frederick puts a hand beneath them, gripping Chrom's cock. Chrom presses back, meeting Frederick’s next thrust, that grip firm and dominating on his erection. It's slow and sensual. The tension inside of him grows more urgent, but Frederick is good at reading his body’s cues, as he is good at telling Chrom’s moods. He shudders as he recalls the way Robin smiled at him - Robin is in on it, in on the show. They'd probably planned this when Chrom decided to keep Robin in his tent.

Frederick gives a tremendous heave and Chrom cries out into his pillow, fingers curling into the sheets, that sparkling sensation coiling up tight, tighter, in his groin.

The hand on his cock continues its slow, steady, inexorable pace, and Chrom feels that coiled heat ratcheting up and up. Finally, on a perfectly timed thrust that snaps to his prostate, it gives.

Sensation explodes from his groin across his whole body, and he groans, wiggling futilely against that firm hold, which works him through it. Frederick is thorough, and it feels to Chrom as if the knight is squeezing every last pulse out of him.

Frederick removes the handkerchief from where he ably caught Chrom’s ejaculate, keeping from soaking the cot, and finds a new, hard rhythm into Chrom. Chrom gasps in post-orgasmic delight as Frederick thrusts in and pounds home, until Frederick too falters, cock pulsing warmth into Chrom’s ass. He gives a low breathy groan, one of the first completely audible sounds Chrom’s heard from him, and then lowers himself on top of Chrom for a moment. His sweaty chest is warm and protective, and Chrom enjoys the sensations as their breathing evens out.

When he raises his head to look at Robin’s cot, he sees the tactician smiling broadly. Chrom buries his face in the pillow in embarrassment, but looks up a short time later.

“Did you… plan this?” he asks, as Frederick turns them both onto their sides.

“It was an opportunity we didn’t want to give up,” Frederick admits, breath light and hot against Chrom’s ear.

“Were you even sick?” Chrom demands of Robin, accusatorily.

Robin smiles. “At the beginning, yes. Today though, I'm feeling much better.” Robin slips from his bed, blankets rustling, and pads over to join Chrom and Frederick in his. It’s much too small for the three of them, but Robin nestles in front of Chrom, slipping his smaller frame in tight against Chrom’s, knees to knees, back to chest, and Chrom gladly curls around Robin.

“Be warned, though,” Robin whispers, glancing back over his shoulder. “Frederick snores.”

Frederick chuckles, a strange but adorable sound, and Chrom smiles. Sandwiched between the two of them, he thinks that he’s never been happier.

“It’s fine,” Chrom says. “I’m a restless sleeper, though.”

“We may need a larger cot,” Frederick deadpans, and with Robin’s soft giggle pleasantly vibrating his chest, Chrom finds himself drifting into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, who gave me this idea. :)


End file.
